


When You're Away, I Miss You

by gwhiz138



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Навестив своего брата в Калифорнии, Джерард запоздно возвращается домой. Его муж, Фрэнк, знает, как показать ему, насколько сильно он скучал по Джерарду этим утром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Away, I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeavenWontTakeMeBack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenWontTakeMeBack/gifts).



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2078272.

Я молча открыл входную дверь и прокрался в дом, стараясь быть тихим, на случай того, что Фрэнк уже лёг спать, не дожидаясь меня. Было темно, но он оставил горящую лампу, записку и тарелку с печеньем на журнальном столике в гостиной. Я взял листок бумаги и раскрыл его: небрежным почерком Фрэнка была написана вся записка.

_Детка,_  
Прости, что так и не дождался тебя. Я действительно очень устал, так что решил поскорее отправиться спать. Мои родители, естественно, поздоровались со мной, но это совсем не то же самое, если брать их в сравнении с тобой, нет. Я так скучал по тебе. Когда ты придёшь, возможно, я буду уже спать глубоким сном, но ты можешь разбудить меня, если захочешь. Если же нет, то я смогу увидеть твоё прекрасно лицо, когда проснусь утром рядом с тобой. Детка, я ведь так люблю тебя. С возвращением домой.  
С любовью,  
Фрэнки хх  
PS: Я испёк три дюжины печенек специально для тебя... и они были единственными, которые не сгорели. Ха-ха. Люблю тебя. Xoxoxfrnk 

Я усмехнулся, поднимая одно печенье и осматривая его. Тонким слоем глазури было написано «я люблю тебя, Джи». Это было очень мило. Я вытащил свой телефон, чтобы сфотографировать эту потрясающую выпечку прежде чем отправить в рот и надкусить. Ммм... На самом деле это было действительно вкусно. Я доел его, облизывая губы. Боже, я люблю его. Затем, поднимаясь по лестнице наверх на цыпочках, я старался быть максимально тихим, ведь если Фрэнк всё-таки спит, то в этом случае я смогу не побеспокоить его.

Когда я наконец-таки добрался до нашей комнаты и взглянул на своего мужа, то застал спящего и громко храпящего Фрэнка на нашей общей кровати. Я улыбнулся и прокрался в комнату, плавно выскальзывая из куртки и кладя бумажник на тумбочку около кровати. Фрэнк заворочался и перевернулся; очередной громкий храп вылетел из его рта. Он казался настолько маленьким, что практически невозможно было поверить в то, что он способен воспроизводить такие громкие звуки. Ну ладно, вы не правы; это ЕЩЁ КАК возможно. Стоило Фрэнку перевернуться на живот, как его храп стал ещё громче. Я не выдержал и, на мысках подойдя к нему, поцеловал в затылок. В этот раз он повернулся ко мне лицом, храпя... На меня. Видимо, этого недостаточно для того, чтобы разбудить его. Я разочарованно вздохнул и, осовободившись от одежды, направился в ванную комнату. 

На самом деле, я только что прилетел из Калифорнии, где наконец-то смог повидаться с моим братом. Я предлагал Фрэнку полететь со мной, но он вежливо отказался, сообщив мне, что у него были какие-то планы с родителями, которые он уже не сможет отменить. Это весьма опечалило меня, но я попытался понять его. Я настолько привык, что мы с ним везде вместе, что мне, безусловно, хотелось, чтобы он составил мне компанию во время непродолжительного полёта. Так что отправиться в одиночку было для меня настоящей пыткой, потому как на протяжение всех последних лет мы летали вместе каждый раз, когда заканчивался очередной тур. Это был первый раз за несколько лет, когда я направился к Майки в полном одиночестве, и именно этот факт заставил меня быть взволнованным, а так же зарождал во мне желание постоянно держать своего мужа рядом с собой.

Я усиленно тёр кожу мочалкой, даже несмотря на то, что мне дико хотелось спать, ещё больше я хотел отправиться в кровать чистым. Быстро сполоснув голову, я уже был готов ко сну. Я вытерся, надел пижаму и развёл у себя в голове мысленную дискуссию на тему, оставлять ли мне свою рубашку здесь или нет. В итоге я напялил на себя футболку с Бэтменом и залез в кровать к своему мужу. Фрэнк мгновенно перевернулся на бок, прижимаясь ко мне. Уткнувшись носом в его волосы, в итоге я решил всё-таки позволить его громкому, но в какой-то степени очаровательному храпу усыпить меня.

***

На следующее утро я проснулся, задыхаясь.

Не от боли и не от кошмара. Нет, это было от чистого удовольствия. Рука Фрэнка была обёрнута вокруг моего члена, и он медленно водил ею по стволу. Я не смог удержать стон, сорвавшийся с моих губ, в то время, как его движения стали убыстряться, затем замедляться, затем снова убыстряться и замедляться, и в конечном итоге я уже просто извивался от желания.

\- Фрэнки... Фрэнки! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста... Блять... Детка, милый, пожалуйста... Ох... – я ныл и бесстыдно стонал во весь голос, продолжая извиваться. Фрэнк лишь злобно улыбнулся.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, сладкий? М, Джи? Чего ты хочешь? – хрипло прошептал он мне на ухо. Господи, он был чертовски сексуальным, мне было необходимо или чтобы он трахнул меня, или я его, чтобы я в конце концов мог делать нормально хоть что-то. Этого не было так долго... Целых пять грёбаных дней...

\- Мне... ОХ! – вскрикнул я, когда наконец-то кончил; перед глазами плясали белые круги, а разум стремительно опустошался. Я хотел, нет, я просто нуждался...

Через несколько секунд я смог опомниться и повалил Фрэнка на спину, и мой язык решил выразить право на то, чтобы быть доминирующим. Его руки нашли мою задницу, и я понял, что нахожусь напротив его промежности; я захныкал из-за трения, затем снова простонал, настолько громко, насколько я чертовски хотел этого, хоть я и знал, что звучал как шлюха.

\- Ты такая... Шлюшка, Джи, - запыхавшись, прохихикал он. Я засмеялся, а потом наклонился и прошептал ему в ухо:  
\- Я твоя шлюха, - пробормотал я, прикусывая мочку.  
\- М-м-м, - Фрэнк кивнул и прижал меня ещё ближе к себе. - Я так скучал по тебе, детка. Господи, я так в тебе нуждаюсь... – прошептал он, а мне оставалось лишь кивнуть в согласии.  
\- Я нуждаюсь в тебе тоже, - сказал я, гладя его по щеке. Затем я оставил на ней лёгкий поцелуй, который немедленно перерос в нечто большее. Следующим, что я помнил, было осознание того, что я лежал на спине, а бёдра Фрэнка расположились между моих ног. Мои пальцы запутались в его волосах, и я всё так же продолжал желать большего и...

Это был рай. 

Через не такое уж и продолжительное время его бёдра начали тереться о мои, и мы оба всё ещё были в пижамных штанах, так что его толчки лишь увеличивали трение между нами.

Снова захныкав, я царапнул ему спину, безмолвно умоляя уже снять наконец с меня всю оставшуюся одежду и просто выебать.

Это не заняло много времени.

В следующий момент я уже лежал голый под ним; Фрэнк тоже освободился от одежды, и это было ещё лучше. Он выдавил немного лубриканта себе на пальцы и медленно вставил их в мою задницу, подготавливая меня. Громкий стон сорвался с моих губ, и я сжал его плечи; меня немного трясло. Боже, мне нужно было... Мне нужно...

Вдруг его пальцы покинули меня, но их место сразу же занял член. В этот момент простонали мы оба, мои ноги обернулись вокруг его сексапильных бёдер, и Фрэнк начал толкаться в меня – осторожно и мягко в самом начале, а затем быстро и резко, когда я смог привыкнуть к толчкам. Я громко мяукнул и выгнулся под ним, когда головка его члена прошлась по моей простате, и в этот момент я, видимо, слишком сильно вцепился ногтями в его плечи и заскользил вниз по спине. Фрэнк громко простонал из-за того, какую смесь боли и удовольствия приносили мои движения, а затем продолжил двигаться ещё более жёстче, если это вообще было возможно. Я же не мог успокоиться, нуждаясь в большем... В большем, в большем, в большем...

«Ещё!» - проскулил я, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, чтобы соприкоснуться с Фрэнком. Он едва не задохнулся от такого бешеного столкновения, а затем грубо поцеловал меня. Звуки шлепков кожи о кожу и наши стоны отзывались эхом во всей нашей спальне и, может быть, в целом доме, как в таковом. Я был так близок, так...

Я уже кричал от наслаждения, а Фрэнк просто снова начал стонать, чувствуя скорую разрядку. В следующее мгновение я резко перевернул нас обоих, так что теперь именно я был сверху; затем положил его руки себе на бёдра.

\- Н-не двигайся... Позволь мне... Сделать так, что тебе будет хорошо... – задыхаясь, прошептал я, покачивая тазом взад и вперёд. Фрэнк кивнул, простонав и сильно сжав мои выпирающие кости. Перед тем как я сам понял, что делаю, я уже опускался вверх и вниз настолько глубоко, насколько я вообще мог, прислушиваясь к трению нашей разгорячённой кожи и скрипам, которые издавала кровать из-за моих телодвижений. Он лежал подо мной – стонущий и желанный, всё ещё помнящий о том, что этим самым я показывал ему то, насколько сильно я любил его и скучал по нему, и позволяя ему сделать небольшую передышку в нашем обоюдном занятии любовью. И это было настолько чертовски хорошо, что я мог просто стать зависимым от этого – скользить по члену Фрэнка вверх и вниз, это просто, блять, было слишком хорошо. Я схватил его за плечи, умоляя сесть, и он сделал это, удерживая моё тело напротив своего и продолжая вбиваться в меня ещё сильнее и быстрее. Фрэнк удерживал себя, и я знал это; удерживал себя от того, чтобы просто снова не повалить меня на спину и отодрать, но я просто не мог смириться с этим.

\- Детка... Фрэнк, Фрэнки, трахни меня... Пожалуйста!.. – проныл я, зная, насколько отчаянно и по-шлюшски это звучало, хотя мне было плевать. Я был настолько близок, настолько...

Я кончил, когда это сделал Фрэнк; после его пальцев наверняка останутся синяки на бёдрах, впрочем, на его плечах останутся следы от моих ногтей. Медленно слезши с него, я рухнул на кровать от усталости. Фрэнк улёгся около меня и искривил губы в ухмылке, положив голову мне на грудь. Мы лежали в тишине, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму. Стоило мне вдохнуть, как затем я улавливал каждый его вдох; это навело меня на мысль, что мы оба можем уснуть.

Вдруг рука Фрэнка снова оказалась на моём члене, я резко втянул ртом воздух, а он захихикал. Кто бы мог подумать, что я смогу мгновенно завестись после двух оргазмов... Поднявшись, Фрэнк широко расставил мне ноги, опуская взгляд вниз.

\- Хочешь сделать это снова? – спросил он, дразняще покачивая тазом.  
\- Блять, да! – на моих губах появилась злобная усмешка, и я дёрнул его на себя, чтобы поцеловать.  
\- Ох-х... Я так сильно скучал по тебе, Джерард... Эти пять дней без тебя, они были сущей пыткой, - зашептал Фрэнк, прижимаясь ко мне – мы держались за руки, пока вот так лежали, и наши переплетённые пальцы покоились у меня на животе.  
\- Я тоже чертовски скучал по тебе, детка. Полёт был таким длинным, и Майки и Алисия вели себя так приторно, и это раздражало, так как тебя не было рядом со мной, я имею в виду, ты не мог обнять меня пока они там целовались и жались друг к другу. Это действительно был ад, милый, зато сейчас я дома, любовь моя, - я поцеловал его в нос. Фрэнк ещё раз оглядел то, насколько я был возбуждён, затем довольно хмыкнул, улыбнулся и заполз на меня, целуя. Он посмотрел на меня из-под чёлки, а затем полностью лёг на меня, повторяя и углубляя поцелуй. После этого он перевернул меня так, что мои бёдра оказались зажаты между нами, а его руки были на моей шее. Мы целовались медленно и страстно, мы продолжали делать это даже тогда, когда я вошёл в него. Его тихий стон нарушил всю тишину. 

\- М-м-м... – простонал Фрэнк, прижимая меня к себе. Я продолжал входить, делая это настолько медленно и мягко, насколько мог. Одна из его рук отпустила мою шею, так что теперь он мог положить её мне на голову. Не успел он это сделать, как я перехватил её, переплетая наши пальцы. Мы оба всё ещё продолжали стонать, наши тела двигались в унисон, и я пришёл к выводу, что нам необходимо заниматься любовью чаще – к сожалению, в последнее время нам удавалось это всё реже и реже. Фрэнк грациозно прогнулся подо мной, не прекращая громких стонов, за что я, не выдержав, заткнул ему рот ещё одним поцелуем. Я снова был _близок_ , так что поспешил просунуть свою руку между нами и начал поглаживать головку его члена.  
\- _Ты_ уже близок, милый? – прошептал я, задыхаясь и продолжая ласкать его.  
\- Т-так близок... Ох... Джерард... – резко выдохнул Фрэнк, изо всех сил стараясь подавать мне бёдрами навстречу.  
\- Фрэнки... Я... Ох... – я начал задыхаться из-за недостатка воздуха; Фрэнк захныкал.  
\- Джерард! – резко вскричал он. В следующий миг я тоже произнёс его имя – мы оба уже давно были на самой вершине наслаждения. – Я люблю тебя... – успел прошептать Фрэнки.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя... Фрэнк... Фрэнк... Ох...  
\- Джи... Ох! Я собираюсь... Собираюсь...  
\- Я т-тоже... Блядь... Чё-ё-ёрт! – я едва не захлебнулся собственным стоном, кончая.  
\- Джерард! – выкрикнув моё имя в последний раз, Фрэнк кончил всего лишь через несколько секунд после меня. Заметно ослабев, я всё-таки смог найти в себе силы, чтобы притянуть его к себе ещё раз и мягко поцеловать, после чего я вылез из-под него, и мы улеглись рядом друг с другом, такие уставшие и такие счастливые.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Джи... Я люблю тебя... – пробормотал Фрэнк сонно. Он просто был человеком-которому-постоянно-необходимо-обниматься, особенно когда он чертовски уставал, так что я поспешил обнять его в ответ, отметая всю нерешительность. Я действительно любил лежать рядом с ним; Фрэнк снова положил голову мне на грудь, а я просто поглаживал его руку, наслаждаясь мягкостью нежной кожи.  
\- Спасибо тебе, детка... Я тоже тебя очень люблю, - я зевнул. Фрэнк уже почти уснул в моих руках, так что мне оставалось тоже обхватить его и погрузиться в сон.

_Как же хорошо снова очутиться дома._


End file.
